Quotidient
by Matfreya
Summary: Le quotidient de Captain America et de son cher amant psychotique dans la tour des Avengers, agacement et prise de nerfs, engueulades et fou-rires, abstinence et parties de jambes en l'air: voilà leur quotidient (stucky principalement mais aussi un peu de frostiron)


Bucky regardait l'horizon, ses pensées l'amenant doucement vers un mal de crâne qui, il en était sûr, allait duré toute la journée. Une légère brise fit voletait ses longues mèches brune, il se retourna et sourit en voyant une formes frissonnait sous les épaisses couvertures de laine, puis une tête blonde encore toute endormie en sortir. Bucky se dirigea vers le lit après avoir refermer la fenêtre, une fois assis sur le moelleux matelas la tête blonde se posa sur ses cuisses et le brun put caresser les doux cheveux autant qu'il le voulait.

\- Il est qu'elle heure ?

-seulement 4h27, tu peux te rendormir Steve.

De grands yeux bleus inquiets se relevèrent vers les siens d'un gris profond, et James se sentit fondre devant l'attitude de son compagnon, il sourit et lui embrassa le front avant de se glisser sous les couvertures pour serrer le corps chaud de Captain America contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le souffle réguliers et l'odeur plus qu'agréable du plus jeune. Une tête vint se nicher dans son cou et y embrasser la peau sensible, chose qui fit frissonner l'ancien bras armé d'Hydra.

Hydra, cette foutue organisation qui avait bousillé leurs vie mais qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, leurs avait permis de vivre ensemble sans se cacher. Buchanan passa son bras cybernétique autours du corps de Steve en soupirant et le colla un peu plus à lui, entremêlant leurs jambes. Il sentit l'avenger lui caressait la joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres se firent happer et entraîner dans un long baiser des plus amoureux. Une fois qu'il put enfin respirer normalement Steve lui sourit doucement, l'incitant doucement à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je vais bien Stevie.

-C'est pour ça que tu es debout à 4h30 du matin et que tu regardes l'horizon comme quelqu'un qui est en pleine dépression et qui se demande pourquoi il ne saute pas ?

-je vais bien, j'ai juste fais un cauchemar.

James se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, un blond avec un sourire joueur assis sur ses hanches, Bucky sourit et caressa doucement le torse nu de son compagnon qui se tortilla doucement, créant un douce friction entre leurs entre-jambes.

-Raconte moi ton cauchemar dans ce cas.

Le brun soupira et attira Steve dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur son torse, et déplaçant ses caresses sur le dos et les cheveux du blond. Il le câlina un long moment sans savoir quoi dire.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, ni même si c'était de réels souvenirs ou juste une illusion de mon cerveau mais il y avait une femme et elle était enceinte, seulement Hydra voulait l'enfant …

Il ne fini pas sa phrase mais Steve put très bien imaginer la suite, il caressa doucement la joue de l'ancien soldat avant de l'embrasser doucement pour le rassurer. Il put sentir Bucky s'accrocher à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage et que le brun était perdu en plein océan. Le super-soldat continua de bercer son amant jusqu'à ce que celui ci s'endorme, puis attrapa son portable pour envoyer à Falcon et le prévenir qu'il n'irait pas courir avec lui ce matin-là, une fois cela fait il se rendormit pour quelques heures.

Quand Bucky se réveilla il était plus de neuf heure, et le lit était vide. Le brun soupira, et se frotta les yeux, habituer à trouver le lit vide, il se dit que Steve devait être partit faire son footing matinal avec Sam. Un large sourire se format sur son visage quand il entra dans la cuisine, et qu'il trouva son blond entrain de se faire un café, avec seulement un caleçon et une de ses propres chemises sur le dos -chemise reconnaissable grâce au manque d'une des manches-. Il se déplaça doucement et vint enlacer le blond par derrière, le faisant sursauter.

-Buck ? Tu es déjà debout ?

-Non Steve je dors encore et c'est un parfait inconnu qui t'enlace et t'embrasse la nuque.

-Oh et bien désolé mon cher mais je suis un homme pris.

-Pourtant je ne vois aucune épouse jalouse dans cette pièce.

-Vous ne risquez pas de voir arriver une femme de si bon matin.

-Pourquoi donc ma cher victime ?

-Car c'est un homme qui à voler mon cœur bel inconnu.

-Comment est-il ?

-Eh bien c'est un homme d'une grande beauté, le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Il est vaillant et fort, gentil et drôle. Malgré sa force, il sait être doux et attentionné, il sait toujours se dont j'ai besoin. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et ceux depuis que je suis adolescent. Il me fait oublier mon passé, me fait aimer mon présent et croire en mon avenir, il …

Steve ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut retourner et embrassé avec force et amour, des mains caressant doucement ses hanches, il répondit au baiser avec passion et se laissa allongé sur le plan de travail alors qu'une main froide déboutonner sa chemise et qu'une bouche affamait descendait doucement vers son torse, il frissonna quand la bouche s'empara d'un de ses tétons. Le blond laissa son amant s'installer entre ses jambes, pressant son bassin contre celui de son brun, les deux hommes n'ayant sur eux qu'un boxer -et une chemise à moitié ouverte pour Steve-.

Une main fut passé dans son bas, et le super-soldat arqua doucement le dos en gémissant, Bucky savait comment le faire se tortiller et crier en quelques minutes, et il le fit avec un plaisir manifeste. Une langue taquine passa sur la peau sensible du ventre de Steve, venant taquiner le nombril et mimer l'acte de pénétration. La langue toujours aussi mutine descendit encore et trouva un nouveau jouet, jouet qu'elle s'amusa à apprivoiser doucement, laissant son propriétaire suppliant. James fini cependant par arrêter de jouer et vint lécher le gland tendu devant lui, passant sur toute la chaude longueur encore et encore, voulant faire frissonner son cher amant. Il fini par engloutir le sexe tendu devant lui, et Captain America se noya dans le plaisir comme à chaque fois que son vieil ami prenait soin de lui. Le brun entama une longue série de va et viens.

Alors que le blond était proche de l'extase, trois coups à la porte résonnèrent dans l'appartement, mais le couple ne l'entendit pas, trop plongé dans leurs plaisir, ce ne fut qu'après un cri de surprise suivit d'un ricanement que les deux soldats relevèrent la tête pour trouver un homme avoisinent la quarantaine les regarder d'un air lubriques.

-salut Cap', désolé de vous déranger mais 'Tasha veux voir notre petit tueur en herbe.

-Putain tu pouvez pas nous envoyer un message ?

-calme-toi Buck ... je … dis à Natasha qu'il arrive.

Le milliardaire sortit, ricanant toujours, et le blond regarda son amant avant de soupirer.

-Tu devrais y aller …

L'ancien tueur se releva lentement et hocha la tête avant d'aller s'habiller, montrant une mauvaise foi évidente. Steve se rhabilla lui aussi et fit réchauffer son café qu'il avait complètement oublié. Son brun vint l'embrasser avant de partir en direction de l'ascenseur de la tour, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Des que je reviens, on reprend là ou nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Le super-soldat hocha doucement la tête avant d'humidifier ses lèvres, regardant James entrer dans l'ascenseur, ayant hâte que son amant revienne.


End file.
